Soul of Rage
by jinx777
Summary: "When you fight for so long and suffer even longer, soon you feel nothing...but Rage". The war is over and Naruto has won, but he is the only one to have survived. Realising that peace is meaningless when he is the only one left to enjoy it, in his grief Naruto take a turn down a dark path and 'makes a deal with the devil'.
1. A Deal With the Devil

**Hey, I am writing this story, both with and at the request of, Agurra of the Darkness. Hope you all like it.**

**One more thing, at the end of the chapter there is another AN that will explain a few things about the Naruto in this fic.**

XXX

Summary- "When you fight for so long and suffer even longer, soon you feel nothing...but Rage". The war is over and Naruto has won, but he is the only one to have survived. Realising that peace is meaningless when he is the only one left to enjoy it, in his grief Naruto take a turn down a dark path and 'makes a deal with the devil'.

XXX

**Disclaimer- I own nothing **:(

XXX

Chapter 1- A Deal With the Devil

For as far as the eye could see there was nothing but death, the ground littered with the bodies of both ninja and Zetsu clones, the land itself nothing more then a barren wasteland where it was once lush with trees and life. The air was thick with the smell of blood and death, the once rich brown soil stained red from the blood that had been spilled on it and scars marring its surface from all the different Jutsu that had been used.

In the centre of the destruction stood Naruto, his clothes all but destroyed and wounds all over his body as he panted from the effort of staying on his feet. All around him were the bodies of his dead friends, their lifeless eyes seeming to bore into him, ensuring he would never forget the sight.

He was glaring at the defeated form before him, their right arm missing, a large hole in their chest and both eyes damaged beyond repair, yet despite his injuries the man was still alive, if barely. It had taken him and all the people around him, his mind not letting him name them for fear of what it would do to him to think about it, six day straight of fighting to defeat Tobi and in the end he was the last one standing.

"You lose you bastered, without your dame eyes you can't do a thing, we win!"

It was then Naruto heard the last thing he was expecting to hear from the dying man before him, his lips forming a mixture of a grin and a smirk as he laughed, the sound only being broken when he stopped to wheeze of cough up more blood.

"What...'we'?"

At his word Naruto felt his blood go cold in his veins, the horror of what had happened hitting him full force as he listened to the deranged mans words.

"Their all dead...you are the last man standing...in a field of the dead!"

Barely suppressing a growl, the blonde shinobi glared at the dying man with the utmost contempt.

"I saved the worlds from your insanity; I brought peace to the Elemental Nations just like Ero-sanin said I -!"

"Jiraiya...was a fool! What good is your...peace when you're the only one that is left...to appreciate it?"

_Images of passed conversations he had had with Jiraiya, about how he was the chosen one that was destined to bring peace to the Elemental Nations at last, how he would be the one to end the cycle of hatred. Yet it all seemed so hollow now_.

Naruto's eyes widened at his words, his body seeming to freeze in place, unable to stop listening.

"All the people you...care about, all the people you love, the very...reason you fight in the first place...ARE ALL DEAD! HAHAHAHA!"

_Images of all his friends dying around him flashed over and over again in the blondes head, like some kind of horrible film._

"What do you...have to live for anymore Uzumaki? What will you fight...for now that all your precious people are gone because...you weren't strong enough to save them?"

_The looks of shock and pain on their faces as the like left their eyes, laving them to stare at him almost accusingly._

"I may have lost...but so have you, you...have..._nothing_..."

By the time he had finished Tobi was dead, his body falling completely still with that same smirk on his face. It was then that it hit Naruto, he was right.

Naruto felt completely empty inside, like someone had reached in and pulled out his heart, leaving nothing but an empty void in its place. The whole reason he had been fighting in this war in the first place was to protect his friends, and now they were all gone. He had nothing left; no hope...no reason to live...no purpose. He couldn't help but wonder if this was what Haku had talked about all those years ago. What was the point of winning this war when he was the only one left?

Without even realising it the void in his chest that had been created started to fill up with something new...rage.

Fining new strength as the Kyuubi's hate filled chakra flowed though his body, and for once he welcomed it. Naruto throw himself at the dead man and started to punch him in the face over and over again, not caring as his blood covered his fists and face as he pulverized it until nothing was left but a blood covered mess that couldn't even be considered a human head anymore. When he ran out of head to punch, the blonde teen raised his head into the air, his red slited eyes glowing with power, Naruto let out a demonic roar filled with pain, sorrow, but most importantly, rage.

Suddenly, the world around him started to melt, bleeding away until he found himself alone on a rock surrounded by larva and fire. Yet despite his strange new surrounding, Naruto didn't care, difference would it make now that all the people he ever cared about were dead.

"**What would you be willing to do to see them again?**"

Eyes widening at the demonic voice, Naruto spun around and looked up at four glowing red eyes that seemed to hang in a red mist, glaring down at him as if he was little more then an insect.

"...what did you say?"

His grin spreading even further, Trigon let out a chuckle as he saw the hopeful look at appeared in the blonde boy's eyes, hidden behind a mask of indifference. He had to be honest, despite the fact that thing before him was little more then an insect to him, he was impressed by the lack of fear he was being showed.

"**I am Trigon, and I can return to you all that you have lost, I can make it seem as if the war had never happened, and all you have to do it one thing for me in return.**"

At his words Naruto went through a number of emotions one after another. Hope, that he could see his friends again. Caution, the man before him was obviously some kind of demon, meaning that he couldn't trust him. Indecision, would his friends even want to be brought back? Worry, what would he need to do? Before finally, settling on determination.

"What would I need to do?"

Letting out a chuckle, a part of the red mist broke away from the rest before condensing into the form of a girl about the same age as him, with purple eyes and hair wearing a blue cloak and black leotard.

"**I will give you some of my power and you will become my Avatar in your universe, the Avatar of Trigon! You will go to a planet called earth, where you will find this girl and ensure that she fulfils her destiny. When the time is right you will go to her and begin to open the portal that will release me from this prison. When I am free you will be given your reward.**"

After taking a moment to think about it, in which he realised he had nothing to lose but he wasn't stupid, he wouldn't blindly agree to this things requested unless he was sure it could do what it promised.

"How do I know you can even do what you are promising me, for all I know you don't even have the power."

He didn't miss the way the ground rumbled as a low growl filled the air, the disembodied demon, for that was all Naruto could think it could be, did not seem to like this power being questioned. Nether the less a moment later the image of the girl in front of him disappeared, only to be replaced by his parents, his friends, Jiraiya, Tsunade and even Sarutobi. They were all smiling at him, the love in both his parents' eyes and the pride he could see in his old sensei's almost bringing a tear to the blondes, and as he watched they both gave him a small wave. Without thinking Naruto ran forward and reached out, only for them al to turn back into smoke the second his fingers touched them.

For a few minutes after that he stood completely still, his mind running a mile a minute as he thought about what had just happened. Finally making his decision, Naruto nodded his head in agreement before kneeling on the ground before the demon.

"...I agree to your terms."

Smirking, Trigon suddenly sent a wave of red energy that surrounded Naruto, lifting him of the ground before it started to enter his body through his eyes, mouth, nose and ears. His body bean to contort in unnatural ways as his body exploded in pain, feeling as if every cell in his body was on fire. Yet even through all this pain, he could still hear Trigon's voice.

"**My power will fuse with your own and that of the fox inside you...making you stronger then you could have ever dreamed...your hatred will become your power...it will fuel it and make you stronger...bathe in it...welcome it...let it consume you...and in doing so you will know the true meaning of power!**"

While this was being said, Naruto could feel his brain getting ready to explode as new information was forced into his mind, teaching him about his powers, the planet he was going to be sent and so much more. He didn't even notice as his clothes seemed to burn away, the injuries he had sustained from his fight with Tobi healing in seconds, several of the larger wounds tuning into scars. His finger nails started to grow into claws, his teeth lengthening into fangs and his once sky blue eyes turned blood red.

Then new clothes started to appear out of nowhere, a black muscle shirt and shoes with red highlights, black pants and a forehead protector with red cloth and a gothic S on it instead of the leaf symbol. White bandages covered his hands and arm half way up his forearms, with the same gothic S symbol glowing on his palms under them. The last piece of clothing that formed was long blood red hood, with a large hood pulled up to cover the top half of his face in shadows, leaving only his now glowing red eyes in sight with the rest in shadowed in darkness. It also had the Kanji for 'Rage' printed in black on his back.

As suddenly as it had come, the red energy vanished, the last of it being absorbed into his body before he fell to the ground. The moment his feet touched the ground Naruto was once again covered by a red energy, but this time it came from him. It covered his entire body until nothing could be seen of him, before taking the form of a simple fox. The edges of its body were a little ruff, as if the energy it was made from was fighting to burst out.

Then that too disappeared, almost seeming to blow away from his skin in an unseen wind.

When the process was done, Naruto looked up at the four red glowing eyes before once again taking a knee before him to wait for his orders, silently revealing in the new power he could feel coursing though his veins. It was as if his entire body was on fire, but in a good way.

Grinning down at the boy, Trigon had to suppress his suppress his shock at just how much power the boy held. It was almost as strong as his own, though not fully, it was still impressive.

"**Good, you are ready. I will send you to the planet the girl is on and you will wait until I order you to begin faze one. Until that time you my do as you wish on the planet, just remember that the girl is not to be harmed. If she dies before opening the portal everything will be ruined, and you will never see your friends again.**"

Naruto just nodded his head in understanding.

Smirking, Trigon waved his hand and the ground around the blonde teen opened up into a hole, the inside of which was light up by multicoloured lights that seemed to form some kind of tunnel. Before he had time to say anything Naruto fell into the hole, which closed behind him, leaving Trigon to sit and wait.

"**He will make a good Avatar; his anger is strong and has tainted his once pure soul, clouding his mind. Now that he has accepted my power, and with it combining with his own and that of the Kyuubi's, his soul is almost as black as my own. Maybe I should keep him after I finish destroying Earth, hahaha!**"

XXX

Naruto didn't know how long he was falling through the tunnel, it could have been minutes or years and he wouldn't be able to tell the difference, just he didn't care. He knew that it was taking him to where he needed to go to complete his mission, though from what he understood it would be a while before it started, and when he completed it everything would be right again, all his friends would be alive and it would be as if the war never happened.

He could see what he assumed was the end of the tunnel up ahead, a wall of light that was directly in his path, and took note of the way his speed seemed to increase as he approached it. He didn't even bother bracing himself for the impact and the moment his body hit the wall it felt like he had hit a large body of water, and in a bright flash of light the blonde teen found himself in the air above a city.

It was huge, at least compared to the villages found in the elemental nations, and some of the buildings stretched so high they almost seemed to touch the clouds. He could see all the people walking the streets and the things called cars, the information of which being one of many things that had been 'downloaded' into his brain. He saw all this and more in the few second he hung in the air before gravity started to take effect and pull him down, picking up speed as he went. If he wanted to Naruto could have stopped his fall, but he decided it was there was no point for the moment.

It wasn't until he was about 200 feet above the ground when someone noticed his fall, the loud scream the women let lose at the sight of a young man falling to his death attracting others until a small crown had formed, many looking on in horror at what was about to happen. Frowning at the noise, Naruto flipped in the air so that he was falling feet first and just before he hit the ground stopped, the earth forming a crater where he would have hit, before dropping the last inch and standing in the middle of the road, people on both sides of the street staring at him.

He took a moment to evaluate their freight level, before mentally scowling when he realised that they were all civilians, though he could feel several above average auras heading his way at a decent speed.

But while he was lost in thought Naruto didn't notice that he was still standing in the middle of the, nor did he notice the car that was heading straight towards him at great speed, one of the men, who was wearing a ski mask over his head, leaning out the window and shooting at something behind them. The car showed no sign of stopping as it race straight towards the blonde teen, not that anyone could se his hair with the hood covering it, and as it got closer Naruto finally noticed it.

Staring ahead of him with a blank expression, ignore the people around him yelling to get out of the way, Naruto slowly turned to face the fast approaching car. Just as hit was about to hit him the hooded teen let out a growl before slamming both his hands down on the front of the, the mental seeming to give way to his fists as if it was made of water, destroying the engine. The car came to a sudden stop; the bumper inches away form his legs.

A moment later three men got out, each with a gun in hand, turning to glare at the boy as they pointed their guns at him. As they did several police cars pulled up, the cops getting out and training their own guns on the three men but unable to shoot in fear of hitting who they believed to be a civilian.

One of the men, Naruto presumed he was the leader, stepped forward.

"What the hell did you do you fucking freak!"

Ignoring the question, Naruto just turned away from the three thugs before he started to walk away, not seeming to care about the guns pointed at his back.

"Hey I'm talking to you freak!"

Having enough of being ignored, the man shot his gun at the ground at Naruto's feet in warning, smirking when he saw the boy stop, thinking that he had scared him. That thought disappeared when without him even realising it, the hooded teen was in front of him with his right fist berried deep in his stomach, his body practically curving around it, before it as followed by a swift elbow to the back of the head. The force from the elbow was strong enough to actually splinter the pavement where his face smashed into the ground. Seeing what had happened to their friend, the two remaining thugs quickly dropped their guns and raised their hand into the air.

Without even looking at the people around him, Naruto turned his back to them all and walked away, turning down an alleyway. A few seconds later a policeman ran after him, only to find the alley was a dead end and the strange hooded teen was nowhere in sight.

XXX

A few minutes later when the Teen Titans arrived on the scene, it was to the sight of the police taping off the area around a car in the middle of the road that looked like the hood had been crushed. They saw a crowd of people, several taking to the cops about what they had seen, and as they walked over to the car Robin heard shouts from a few that had seen them asking about the new member of the Titans.

Running forward and leaning over the crushed car with wide eyes, Beastboy let out a whistle.

"Dude, this car is like, dead!"

Frowning at the car, the Robin quickly made his way over to one of the officers and asked what had happened. The cop, a middle aged man with greying brown hair, smiled at the teens when he saw who they were.

"Hey, I was wondering when you guys would get here, your friend already left. It was a good thing he was here, who knows what would have happened if he hadn't stopped them when he did."

Four of the five teens got a confused look on their faces at his words, except Starfire, who had a large smile on her face as she turned to her the boy wonder, her eyes wide and sparkling with childlike wonder.

"Friends, I did not know we had made a new friend! This is most glorious!"

Staring at the over excited alien with a blank face, Raven floated next to her red headed friend and spoke in a voice almost as blank as her expression.

"Starfire, calm down, we don't even know who they are talking about."

Shaking his head, Robin turned back to the cops.

"Can you give us a better description of this guy and what he did?"

"Sure, from hat we could see of his face and height he was about the same age as you guys. He was wearing black pants and a red hoodie with the hood up, so we don't know what his face looks like, and it had a weird symbol on the back. Oh, he also had bandages on his hands. Too be honest we thought he was a civilian at first, it wasn't until later after we interviewed a few people that we learned he just fell out of the sky and landed in the middle of the road. Apparently he just smashed his hands down on the hood of the car when it was about to hit him, and then just started walking away. That was when he arrived on the scene, and he just started to walk away until one of the robbers shot at him. Next thing anyone knows the robber was on the ground with his face planted in the road and the others two just surrender. One of our officers followed after the hoodie guy but he disappeared."

Frowning, his eyes moving to a hole in the ground where he assumed the thug had hit, Robin nodded to the two cops before moving to gather evidence with the rest of his team.

XXX

When Naruto reappeared he was in an old abandoned warehouse near the river. The roof had several holes, the light shinning through them making small spotlights al over the otherwise dark room. The few windows that weren't boarded up were covered in grim, making it imposable to see through and old broken crates had been left to rot in a corner. The smell was almost enough to make him leave then and there, but with a quick wave of his hand the rotten wood was sucked into the ground by a portal of red energy, taking most of the smell with them.

Pulling down his hood, Naruto let out a small sigh and sat on the floor in the middle of the room to think. He was on a different planet, at least from what he understood of the situation, and needed to wait until Trigon got in contact with him to start his mission, that meant he was such here until the time came. What to do?

Taking another look around the large empty room he was sat in, Naruto's mind went to the things he had learned about this world. They were more technologically advanced then his world, and although that was the main reason they were all so weak, it wasn't like he had much else to do. That meant that he either would need money or just steal what he wanted. He could also just go and cause mayhem, destroy a few buildings, kill a few people, stuff like that. It wasn't like it would make a difference when Trigon arrived, it would all be destroyed anyway, so what if he got a head start.

Either way that meant he would need to practice his new powers, after all just because he had the knowledge in his head didn't mean he was able to use them straight away. it was like when he would used shadow clones to train a jutsu, it would still take him a few hours, or even days, to get his real body used to using it.

Getting to his feet, stretching his arms to get the kinks out of his muscles, Naruto pulled the hood back over his head and walked towards the door of the warehouse.

XXX

After walking around the city for about an hour, Naruto found himself in an older part that seemed t have been left to fall apart instead of being fixed or reused. The buildings were all old and several looked ready to fall down at any minute, most of the windows boarded up of smashed, and the few streetlights that still worked flickered in a way it was starting to give him a headache. The road and sidewalk had seen better days, crakes and holes littering them both, and he could see several trees that had wilted and died.

The sight of it made him sick to his stomach, but it would do for what he need. Apart from a few junkie and homeless people the place was completely abandoned, mean he had free rain to practice as much as he wanted.

Looking over to a streetlight, Naruto narrowed his eyes and held out his right hand towards it and concentrated, not noticing the way his pupils became slits in his eyes or the way they began to glow slightly as he did. Slow at first, thought it got faster by the second, a red glow started to envelope the mental poll until it was completely surrounded by the red energy. He held it for a moment, taking the time to study how it felt before, in a manner reminiscent of one of his closed friends, curled his hand into a fist. The effect was instant, the streetlight curled into itself as if being crushed by a giant invisible hand, the sound of the bending mental ringing in the air as it did, until all that was left was a pile of twisted. Nodding to himself, Naruto locked his eyes on the next streetlight, only this time when he held out his hand it was already in a fist. After coating this one in his energy again, the blonde teen slowly started to open his hand, the screeching of the mental as he did so making anyone close enough to hear it wince in pain, and the mental pole began to stretch until suddenly it broke into five pieces.

He repeated this process over and over again, getting different reactions every time. He ripped several out of the ground, tied a few in knots, bent a few into different shapes and even made one explode into shrapnel, but the more he did the more it wasn't enough. He wanted to destroy something, go on a rampage and just lose himself in the chaos. His blood was boiling, screaming at him to do more! When he had run out of streetlights he moved on to cars, blowing them up or throwing them around, but it _still_ wasn't enough!

Gripping the sides of his head as his need to destroy became painful, his body shaking in surpressed rage, Naruto lifted his head to the sky and released a deep, demonic roar, before running down the street, making his way to where he could hear people walking around.

When he arrived at a busy street with people walking along the sidewalks and cars passing by, the blonde teen felt his blood being to boil to new heights. They were all pathetic! It mad him sick to his stomach just looking at them.

Gathering his energy into his hands, his eyes glowing with power, Naruto crouched forward and let out a low growl.

XXX

The moment they returned to Titan Tower Robin had sat at his computer and started filling in a profile for the new 'hero', though they all noticed that he seemed worried about something since they had been told about the hooded teen that had stopped the bank robbers from earlier that day. He wouldn't tell them why, but from what Raven could feel of his aura, he had a bad feeling about this mystery guy and probably would until they met him face to face.

Not that she could blame him, from what she had seen of the thugs face and the hole in the ground were he had been smashed into it, whoever this guys was he seemed to go a little overboard. The doctor she had spoken to said that he had a severe concussion and that most of the bones in his face had been shattered. The other thing that made her a little worried was that, despite the fact she hated herself for thinking in such a way, his description sounded more like that of a villain then a hero.

They had spent about two hours gathering all the information they could get their hands on at Robin's insistence and much to Beastboy and Cyborg's announce, meaning they had only been back for about half an hour when she felt _it_.

Without warning Raven's body froze, an icy shiver running down her spine before she lost all her strength. The others all stopped what they were doing when they saw the dark teen suddenly fall to her knees and wrap her arms around her chest as she shivered, a look of absolute fear on her normally blank face. Rushing over to their friend, the four teens were forced to take a step back when her powers gave a small burst that sent Beastboy lying across the room.

Crouching down in front of his shivering friend, Robin carefully laid a hand on her shoulder and locked his eyes with hers.

"What is it Raven?"

Fro a moment she refused to answer, shaking her head as she seemed to start hyperventilating, until she was finally about to speak.

"It's so dark...so angry...so very...very angry."

Getting a bad feeling at her words, the boy wonder was about to ask what she meant when he was interrupted by the tower alarm alerting them to a problem in the city. They all paused for a moment, looking at Raven with nervous expressions on their faces at the timing of her sudden breakdown, before they all moved to the door.

"Titan's, go!"

XXX

When they arrived on the scene all five of the Titans could only stare with wide eyes at what they saw, no words coming to mind, not even the normally talkative Beastboy's.

It was as if a bomb had been set off in this single street, every window was shattered, the building that lined either side of the trench that had once been a road. Cars had seemingly been tossed or pushed to the sides as whatever had passed through had done it's work, along with large piles of gravel and anything else unfortunate enough to have been their at the time. Luckily no people seemed to have been hurt too badly, though several looked to have broken bones or in the first stages of shock, but nothing fatal.

It wasn't until after they had taken all of this in when the five teens found their eyes landed on the form of a red hoodie wearing boy stood at the far end of the street, standing where the destruction seemed to originate from. He matched the discretion the boy that they had heard about earlier that day perfectly, from the red hoodie to the bandages on his hands. From the way he was panting and kept holding his head, it was obvious that the teen was in some kind of pain, his body seeming to convulse randomly as he shook his head from side to side.

It was only because of this that they didn't charge forward and attack straight away.

Slowly making his way forward, being carful not to make any sudden movements, Robin walked towards the hooded teen with his arms out to show that he meant no harm. When the masked teen got to within ten feet of him the boy stopped thrashing around and locked his red glowing eyes on him, freezing him in place for a moment at the hatred that seemed to radiate out of them.

"Just calm down, if you come with us we can get you help. I understand that whatever happened here was an accident, we can take you to a hospital-"

"**Shut up!**"

If Robin wasn't worried before he definitely was now, it was as if several voices had been talking over each other at the same time, fighting for dominance and making the teen sound demonic. He watched as he started to thrash around again for a moment before locking his eyes back on the boy wonder.

"**Pathetic, you're all pathetic! So pathetic that you don't even see it!**"

Red warning light started flashing in all of the Titans head at his words as they prepared themselves to fight.

"**It's you're own faults! If you weren't so pathetic...it's you're own faults!**"

Without warning Naruto closed the distance between himself and Robin and punched him in the stomach with enough force to send him flying back to the other end of the street with his friends. It was all the incentive the other titans needed, and after checking to make sure their masked leader was ok they surrounded unknown teen.

The first to attack was Beastboy, who turned himself into a green gorilla, and charged straight at red hooded boy with his arms raised high in preparation to slam them down on his opponent. Letting out a growl, his anger raising more and more by the second Naruto grabbed both of the arms by the wrist, stopping them dead. Keeping hold of the arms to make sure he wouldn't miss the blonde raise one of his legs and kicked the gorilla in the stomach with enough force to both change the green teen back to normal and wind him at the same time. The next attack came in the form of a beam of blue energy shot out of the now cannon like arm of Cyborg, which he was able to sidestep with ease before rushing forward and grabbing the arm just behind the cannon. In simple move Naruto crushed the end of the arm, forcing the robotic teen to stop his attack or risk blowing up the rest of his arm before quickly aiming his undamaged fist at the hooded teens face. But before it made contact Naruto surprised him by head butting the human half of his face.

Before he had time to follow through Naruto was forced to doge out of the way as several green balls of light came flying at him, the one that hit the ground leaving small craters where they hit, that came from the orange skinned girl with the glowing green eyes floating several feet in the air. The way he moved as he dodged out of the way made it seem almost like some kind of intricate dance as he gradually made his way closer to Starfire. The moment he was in reach Naruto grabbed her left ankle and pulled her down, slamming her into the ground in the process and leaving a small crater, before throwing her straight at the now recovered robin who had been charging at him with a mental bow-staff in hand, knocking them both to the ground.

Still panting, his body twitching randomly, Naruto turned o his last opponent and froze.

Floating in the air before him, her eyes wide with fear yet determination as she prepared to fight him, was the girl Trigon showed him, he one that was needed to free him when the time came. She looked exactly the same as the image he had been shown, purple hair and eyes, a long blue cloak with a black leotard underneath it, there was no doubt this was his future target. Without even realising it, Naruto started to calm down as his breathing returning to normal and his eyes losing their red glow. Unfortunately it was at that moment that Raven decided to attack.

"_Azarath Metrion Zinthos!_"

The sight of the black wave of energy heading towards him was enough to make his anger return, if not quite to the same extent as it was before, and raising his own hands in front of him the blonde teen growled out words of his own. He didn't know where they came from or what they would do, but something inside of him told him to use them, and he was finding it harder and harder to resist giving in to it.

"**Rakashas Hezberek Vaserix!**"

The wave of red energy that he shot out was easily twice the assize as the black one that was heading towards him and without even slowing down the red wave shattered it before slamming into the shocked form of Raven, who could only stare in a mixture of shock, fear and confusion as she was sent flying into a wall.

His attack done and his 'opponents' defeated, Naruto spat on the ground in disgust in the group's direction as they started to pick themselves up, before turning his back to them and started to walk away. He hadn't taken more then a few steps when he was stopped by the sound of Raven yelling out to him, her voce laced with a little desperation.

"Wait, who are you!? What's your name!?"

Looking back over his shoulder, Naruto frown before answering in his normal voice.

"We are named after our souls, a fact you already know."

Without pause he turned away from her again, only this time he was enveloped by his red energy before it blocked out his form and replaced it with that of a fox before it disappeared into the ground without a trace.

Raven could only stare with wide eyes as the image replayed over and over again in her mind before a single word left her lips in barely more then a whisper.

"...Fox..."

XXX

**Hope you all liked this chapter :)**

**Ok so for those wondering about why Naruto was acting so wired, think of his powers as a drug. The more he uses them the more addicted he becomes and the angrier he gets. For the most part his powers are the same as Raven's, except that unlike her he gets more powerful the angrier he gets and doesn't have to suppress his emotions.**

**He will not be a bad guy permanently, but I don't want to go into to much detail yet so I won't say anymore. XD**

**R&R :)**


	2. The Fox and the Raven

**Hey, sorry this took so long, I'll try not to take as long on the next : ), but on that note I am letting you know that I am going to be working on New Allies at the same time, and after that the next chapter of New Beginnings so I can't promise anything.**

**Also for those that asked, Slade is not coming back, at least we don't plan on it at the moment and I doubt that will change.**

**Enjoy the chapter :)**

XXX

**Disclaimer- I own nothing **:(

XXX

Chapter 2- The Fox and the Raven

When Naruto reappeared in the middle of the empty warehouse he had claimed as his base of operations, the first thing he did was slam both his hands on the ground and roar in rage. He didn't even pay attention to the two craters that he made in the concrete floor as he panted, trying to get his temper under control. When he was unable to calm down the blonde pulled his hood off, arched his back and yelled into the air.

"TRIGON!"

For a moment nothing happened, but just as he thought he had been ignored the world around him faded away, to be replaced by the same hellish cave he had first met the disembodied demon. He was kneeling on the same rock floating in a sea of magma, with four red eyes starring down at him.

"**What do you want Ningen, why have you called me?**"

Naruto glared up at the eyes, gritting his teeth and grabbing the sides of his head in pain, eyes flashing red every few seconds whilst crimson energy seemed to leak out of every pour.

"What's happening to me!?"

After taking a moment to look his latest servant over, Trigon let out a chuckle; showing clear delight in his pain.

"**I told you Ningen, the power I granted you is born from your rage, your hatred. The more you use it the more hatred you will feel, it now runs in your veins, in every cell in your body. With practice you will learn to control it, but until then it will control you.**"

The blonde glared furiously at the eyes above him, yet finding himself struck by another intense spike of pain resounding through his skull.

"I didn't agree to this!"

"**Stop your sniveling, you agreed to be my herald, you accepted my power willingly! You will fulfill your end of the bargain.**"

His comment went unanswered, Trigon staring at the boy as his whole body convulsed and shock in agony, the blood red force all but ripping out his skin, actually burning the ground he laid upon The demon merely snorted at the sight before him, look upon it without a hint of pity,

**"Pitiful creature, worthless even with the power I granted you."**

Again his comment went unanswered and the devil like creature against scoffed, before releasing an all to familiar red mist towards the immobilized blonde.

Even in his rage clouded mind, Naruto noticed the way the red mist started to surround him, blocking out everything else before forming itself into his friends and family. The moment he saw them his breathing returned to normal, his eyes stopped glowing and tears started falling from the corners of his eyes. He got to his feet and turned on his spot, looking at each of their faces in turn before stopping once again on his parents. But just like the last time, the moment he tried to touch them they disappeared like smoke in the wind.

Quickly turning to face the mist that was Trigon with pleading eyes, Naruto once again got down on his knees.

"Please, I need more time, let me see them again."

Inwardly Trigon all but smirked at how easily he was able to manipulate an otherwise powerful individual. If nothing else Trigon knew that he had the Ningen wrapped nicely around his finger, ensuring he wouldn't betray him.

"**You will see them when you have finished your task! Until then I care little for what you do, train to control yourself and your powers, and if you are able to do that I may allow you to see them again.**"

Without waiting for a reply, the world returned to normal and Naruto was kneeling in the exact same spot he had been before in the middle of the empty warehouse, tears still falling down his face as he stayed like that for several hours.

XXX

As the Titans returned to the tower, beaten, bruised and tired, one thing was going through most of their minds.

"Dudes, we just got our buts kicked!"

Choosing to ignore Beastboy in favour of collapsing on the couch, the rest of the teens, with the exception of Cyborg who went to get a replacement arm, just groaned at his words. They had never been beaten so badly by a single opponent before, a team maybe, but not all five of them against one, possibly unstable, teen. It was humiliating to say the least, cushioned only by the fact that nobody had been around to see it.

When the large metal teen finally joined them, he was typing into a small computer on his left arm, muttering to himself about the stupid red hoodie wearing thug breaking his arm, before his robotic eye flashed and a small chip popped out of the side of his head. Without saying anything he walked over to Robin's computer and inserted the chip and, after typing for a moment, brought the screen onto the large TV for them all to see. It was an idea he and Robin had had for situations such as these, by installing a camera into his robotic eye they could record their fights with any villains in order to learn from their mistakes.

They watched for several minutes, starting from the point when they first saw the so called Fox, thrashing around, and ending with him turning into a sort of astral fox, not unlike Raven's own soul form and disappearing into thin air. While Robin and Cyborg took notes, writing down details of the fight, what he said and anything else that caught their attention, Beastboy made popcorn with Starfire and Raven just sat at the edge of her seat, eyes glued to the screen. None of the other Titans missed the way she would filch at the part where the unstable teen sent her flying into a wall, or more specifically, the words he spoke right before he did.

It was during the third time they were watching, when Cyborg made a comment on the symbol on the teen's back, when they herd a gasp from their red headed alien friend and all eyes turned to Starfire. She was now staring at the screen, which had been paused for a moment while Robin made a sketch of the symbol, with a mix between surprise, confusion and disbelief in her eyes.

"What is it Starfire?"

"Friends, I have seen marking similar to those on the boy with the hoods back before!"

Raising an eyebrow while stuffing his face with more popcorn, Beastboy shrugged his shoulders.

"Yeah so, it's just Japanese, what's the big deal?"

Without a word Starfire flew from the room, a small trail of dust appearing in her wake, before returning a moment later with a large book almost half her size and three feet thick that none of them had ever seen before, and slammed it onto the table. Ignoring the odd looks she was getting from her friends, the orange skinned alien stared flicking through pages so fast none of them could even seen what was on them before stopping suddenly and pointing at it with a smile on her face.

"Here, that symbol is part of the native langue of the Ningen, on the planet Alpha-13-Delta, in the Apex galaxy."

Seeing the blank looks on all of their faces, Starfire scratched the top of her head and chuckled.

"This is a book from my people that lists all of the known races of the universe, it has detailed information on the planets, their atmosphere, plant and animal life and everything else that could be found."

Leaning forward a little, the screen momentarily forgotten, Robin looked from the large book to Starfire several times.

"Are you saying that this guy is an alien, like you?"

His answer was a large, innocent smile and a nod of the head.

Running a hand down his face, the boy wonder moved to sit next to the red head so he could get a better look at the book. The section she had turned to was several pages long, with pictures and drawings of plants and animals and what he could only assumes as some kind of dictionary taking up several pages. The only problem was that he couldn't understand any of it because it wasn't in any kind of language he was familiar not with despite speaking nine languages fluently, though he noticed the text did strangely bare several similarities to Japanese text.

"What can you tell us about these...'Ningen'?"

Her smile turning into a grin at being able to help, the hyperactive teen turned to a page that had a picture of a planet on it and started reading. From what they could see it was mostly covered in water, with the exception of two groups of islands on opposite sides of the planet and a single moon orbiting it.

"This is Alpha-13-Delta, 76% of the planets surface is covered in water and it is home to a verity of species. The planet is has an odd magnetic field surrounding it that interferes with radio waves making it almost imposable to use long range communications and it's gravity is three times stronger then that of earth making it hard to fly. The dominate race on the planet are called 'Ningen', a primitive race with little in the way of technology, mostly due to the natural magnetic field the planet possesses. However, while lacking in technology, Ningen are also one of the most dangerous races in the known universe and the planet has been declared a class 3, meaning it is to be avoided and no contact is allowed with the indigenous race."

Looking up and seeing the frown on Robin and Cyborg's faces, she was about to ask them what was wrong when the masked teen spoke up.

"If they are primitive and have almost no technology, why are they considered so dangerous? He looked human to me."

Turning to the next page, this one with a drawing of a man and a woman on it that looked for all intense and purposes human, she began to read again.

"Ningen are split into two different classes, 'Civilian' and 'Warrior', and it is because of the 'Warrior's' that species is considered one of the most dangerous races in the known universe. By utilizing an internal energy that is a natural part of their anatomy, Ningen that are trained are able to increase their speed, strength and stamina to unprecedented levels. They are also able to control the elements of Wind, Fire, Water, Earth and Lightening along with an almost unlimited amount of undocumented abilities. They are also a very war like race, often fighting amongst themselves for territory and dominance and have had a history of showing open hostility to outsiders. It is for this reason that it is illegal to make contact with them."

Her explanation earned a look of puzzlement from Cyborg, quickly recalling what they'd seen during the fight versus what their alien friend had just told them, "Hey wait; from what I saw that Fox guy's powers were more like Raven's, he even used similar magic words to the ones she dose. And if no one is aloud to make contact with them, how did he even get here in the first place?"

Turning to look over her shoulder at Cyborg, the red headed teen shrugged her shoulders and put a finger to her lips in thought.

"I do not know friend Cyborg, but it may be possible for me to send out a beacon to my race asking for them to investigate this matter. The fact that a Ningen has somehow left the planet is most worrying and they will be most interested to make sure this is an isolated case. It may take days, or even weeks for them to reply though."

Frowning, Robin got up from his seat and stood in front of the widow overlooking Jump City, his back turned to his friends as he thought over everything they had learned before without turning around he spoke.

"Send out the beacon Starfire, any information we can get on this 'Fox' is important...which is why I need to ask you a few questions Raven. Cyborg is right, his powers seemed almost identical to yours and based on what Starfire just told us, that shouldn't be possible, right?"

When he turned to look at her the grey skinned girl had her usual blank expression on her face, seeming to have been expecting this.

"I have been thinking about that too, and your right it shouldn't be possible. Not just the powers, but spell he used is an ancient one known as _'The Words of Wrath'_, a phrase once used in spells fuelled by hate and violence. However, the only people who have any knowledge about those words are from where I come from which is why he shouldn't know about them or have powers like mine. I'm from a different dimension, not a different planet."

It was at that moment that Beastboy decided to add something to the conversation.

"Hey, if he does have the same powers as Raven it could explain why he looked like he was in so much pain. Remember what happened when she lost control of her powers and the Tower got turned into a horror movie? Maybe he isn't a bad guy and just can't control himself."

For a moment none of them said anything, all staring at the green joker in slight shock that he had a valid point, before they shook it off and all turned to look at Raven.

"...it's...possible."

Looking his grey skinned friend in the eye, Robin put a hand to his face and took a moment to think.

"Could you use your powers to hold him? If we can knock him out and move him to the Towers Sickbay we might be able to help him get his powers under control."

This was actually something Raven had been thinking about since they got back to the tower. Fox had overpowered her magic with ease, but if his powers really were just like hers, then it could have just been because of his heightened emotional state giving him a temporary boost. If so all she would have to do would be to catch him before he could 'explode', like he did the last time. Thinking over her options for a few more minutes, Raven eventually looked at her friends before giving a small, unsure nod.

XXX

Though it would be some time before the Titans would be able to put there plan into action. After his meeting with Trigon, Naruto wisely took it upon himself to better control his new found abilities before he went on another rage filled rampage. Said task however, wasn't easy, as the after roughly a week he still had only just managed to learn the basics of his powers. Though thankfully that included learning to lessen his rage to where the pain subsided, yet with said practice came certain risks as he found every time he used his powers, the fire of wrath within him would burn with renewed vigour, filling him with absolute hate for the people of this planet.

Compared to the people of his world, where they had to fight, struggle and even killed to survive, peace was all but commonplace for these humans and what wars they did have were nothing compared to what his people went through. Then there were the ruling governments comprised of little more than useless political figures, good for speaking pretty and empty words to the foolish masses. And the manner in which they treated the planet itself, was almost too much for the blonde to stomach. In his eyes the 'Human race' was simply a parasite, feasting on the live blood of the surface it clung to, draining everything of value before leaving it to rot and when that happened they would find a way to move on to another planet and do the exact same thing.

He felt no pity for them when he thought about what was to come when Trigon was released. It wasn't fair that his people, his own family who'd sacrificed themselves to protect both him and others in the hopes of finding peace had died while these _creatures _lived on, they were _nothing _compared to his people, nothing! They deluded themselves into thinking that they were better then everything else, above everything else. Yet he was sure that if you locked a human in a room with a tiger, the tiger would be the one eating. All they had was their technology, hiding behind it, but if you take that away they were nothing.

His people were truly powerful, something that came from generations of hard, backbreaking work and painful hardship that was outdone by the next. The humans had become complacent because of their technology, making themselves weak. He would admit that they weapons were powerful, but that was all they had and yet even that would prove to be useless against the power he commanded.

In fact, the emissary of Trigon actually learned something quite interesting during his training. His soul had become a vessel of anger, years of hatred and wrath had been poured into him and when he let it out, that hatred spread like a poison. Through concentration, he could emit his wrath into a wave of sorts, which brought about unbridled desire for violence in all it covered, with bloodshed all but assured to follow. To Naruto it seemed almost poetic that he would be given such a power, what better way to show these humans just how wretched they truly were by bringing their inner most demons to the surface while he watched as their false peace was slowly drowned in a sea of wrath and bloodshed.

It was for this reason the blonde could now be found sat on the edge of a building overlooking the Jump City town centre, filled with humans of all ages, pushing and shoving, swearing at each other when someone didn't move out of the way fast enough. Such a fitting place with which to show his power, all it would take was a single thought and it would be all out war.

Taking a deep breath, gripping the edge of the ledge he sat on with both hands, Naruto let some of his energy build up for a moment before letting it out in one go, releasing an invisible wave over the area. It easily covered the city centre, making all the people below him pause for a moment, their eyes clouding over in a daze, before suddenly glowing blood red. It stayed like that for a few seconds, then the dame broke, and chaos erupted like an active volcano.

Yet even now he couldn't bring himself to enjoy it, the fact that they were so easy to manipulate just made hating them all the more easy.

XXX

The moment that word of a riot breaking out in the centre of Jump City reached their ears the Titans had rushed to the seen, slightly confused as to why such a thing would just randomly happened, and the sight that greeted them was not pretty. It was like some kind of mass brawl, everyone was fighting everyone, cars had been set on fire, windows smashed, and Raven had even seen an old lady that looked to be in her eighties smashing a bottle over a middle aged man's head before walking off as if nothing had happened.

It was complete and total anarchy.

Naturally the Titans prepared to move before Raven felt another presence around them slowly washing over them like the ocean, for the briefest of moments she actually felt a painful twitch in the darker parts of her mind before it subsided. The gothic teen chose to ignore it for now but then something happened that made her eyes narrow in both worry and confusion.

Without warning Robin pulled out his staff and swung it at Cyborg, creaking the robotic teen over the head, before turning to Beastboy and attempting to do the same, only for him to change into a green grizzly bear and swat the pole away before attempting to tear the brightly dressed teen's chest to pieces. Raven however, couldn't stop to make a move to aid her fighting comrades as she was then forced to dodge out of the way as Starfire aimed a punch at her, followed by another when it missed. It was at that moment that she got her first gleams of her friend's eyes, which were glowing red, very much like the other people all currently rioting. She was about to dodge out of the way of another punch only to be stopped when Cyborg grabbed her wrist and throwing her away before launching the orange skinned alien girl several feet away with a well placed punch.

Turing to the grey skinned girl with a wide, nervous eye, the mental teen slowly lifted his hands in the air as a sign of peace before letting out a breath when he realized she wasn't going to attack him.

"What the hell is going on here, what happened to the others and why aren't we affected?"

Taking a moment to think, Raven scanned the area for a moment before frowning when she felt a familiar presence nearby. It was at that moment that she noticed that the air around them was saturated in some kind of energy.

"There's some kind of energy in the air all around us. Whatever it is, it seems to be laced with so much hatred and anger that it's actually bringing out said emotions in everyone else." She then turned to Cyborg who continued to listen, "I'm guessing it's not affecting you since your cybernetic brain makes you immune to most forms of mental control. And I'm not affected because of my powers and my ability to control my emotions."

Cyborg nodded, before ducking to avoid a rock that was tossed at him by a nearby rioting pedestrian, "Alright well that's all good to know and everything but how exactly do we stop this before these people tear the whole city apart?"

Raven paused for a minute as she contemplated a plan of action," I have an idea, let me try something."

Closing her eyes for a moment to concentrate, confident that her friend would protect her, the purple haired teen gathered her energy, her body surrounded in a familiar black aura as her eyes shined white, "**Azarath Metrion Zinthos" **A massive black wave of energy spread over the entire area, blasting all within the centre. The moment she did this everything went completely quite, the people seeming to freeze in place before shaking their heads as if just waking up from a dream, their eyes returning to normal moments later. She saw Robin, Beastboy and Starfire looking just as confused as everyone else before walking back over to her and Cyborg with questioning looks on her faces.

In reply to the looks the grey skinned teen slowly lifted her hand and pointed to the top of a building overlooking the street, where they now saw the form of a familiar red hooded teen watching everything that was happening, his red eyes glowing slightly in the shadow of his hood.

When he saw them looking at him, Naruto frowned, why had she stopped it? If she hadn't stopped them this planet would have been a little better off, at least until Trigon arrived, with a few less humans in it. Now that he thought about it why were any of them here? He remembered the group of teens from when he had lost control, although it was a little blurry, and that they had tried to stop him then too.

Feeling compelled to answer his own question the warrior of rage let himself slip off the roof of the building, falling five stories before stopping himself an inch from the ground, a small crater forming under his feet just before he dropped the last inch, the whole time his hands never left the pockets of his hoodie.

The moment he touch the ground Naruto felt the air around him stir right before he was surrounded by a field of black energy that seemed to press down on him. The fact that they actually thought something as weak as this could even slow him down, let alone hold him, was almost enough to make him lose his temper again, but he was able to hold it in long enough due to wanting to ask them a few questions. They interested him, though it was little more then a passing interest, and he wanted to know why they protected these pathetic creatures.

Not wasting any time, the Titans surrounded the 'trapped' teen, before Robin stepped in front of him to get his attention.

"I don't know what is happening here or why, but we just want to help. You have the same powers as our friend Raven and we can help you to get them under control. We can't let you carry on like this, people will get hurt."

They locked eyes for a moment, neither willing to break contact, before the frown on the blondes face turned into a scowl.

"So?"

From the looks on all their faces, this was obviously not the reaction they were expecting, but before they could ask him what he meant, Naruto spoke again.

"Why would I care what happens to these pathetic creatures, they are nothing but weak, insignificant COWARDS!" his eyes burning read as the crimson aura burst forward but was blocked by the black barrier encasing him.

The action and his words were enough to make the boy wonder back up, Robin's face turned cold, but before he could say anything, the hooded teen spoke again.

"Why are you here, why do you fight to protect something that doesn't deserve protecting?"

Robin along with the other teens looked puzzled at the question, before responding as if the answer was obvious, "Because it's the right thing to do"

The answer just made Naruto even more annoyed, was he actually this naive before the war? Thinking about the war, and the things connected to it, sent a sharp pain through his head before he could stop himself and the way he winced didn't go missed by the boy wonder.

"'_The right thing to do'_, HA! I might have thought it funny if it didn't make me sick. You let them use you, manipulate you, but the moment you mess up, something better comes along or you get too strong, they will throw you away."

Frowning at his words, while silently telling himself that the boy was wrong, Robin took a step closer.

"...Why are you here, Ningen?"

That was enough to get Naruto's attention; one of the things that Trigon had 'downloaded' into his mind was what the other being in the universe knew and thought about them. But from what he had been shown Humans, and this boy was obviously a human, shouldn't know anything about his people. His shock was quickly replaced by anger however, making his powers grow and the weight around him increase in response as Raven started to struggle to contain him, sweat breaking out on her skin from the strain. How dare he say his people's name!

"Do not say my peoples name _human_! You are not worthy to speak it! I will not allow you to tread on their memory with your filthy tongue!"

Robin didn't miss the passed tense when he spoke of his people, and he felt a pit of dread form in his stomach. But before he could say anything, Beastboy stepped forward so he was in front of the 'immobile' alien and scratched his head with a confused look on his face.

"Dude, what's the big deal? I mean Humans and Ningen aren't _that _different."

Without warning the hooded teen's eyes started to _shine _with a red light, his power almost tripling in a second, almost breaking Ravens hold over him, and making her fall to her knees before she was able to adjust her energy to keep him in place.

"WE ARE NOTHING LIKE HUMANS! Humans are pathetic creatures hiding behind their technology, bleeding their planet dry, and when nothing is left they will move on to the next! They deserve what is coming! They deserve their EXTINCTION!"

With those words Naruto effortlessly broke out of Ravens power with a burst of his own, sending the others flying in the process, before being engulfed by his power, changing into his red fox form. What no one expected to see was Raven suddenly bursting into the form of a Raven, including the grey skinned teen herself. The two Spirit Forms clashed; the raven landing on the fox's back, digging its sharp talons into it only to be met by its clawed paw raking across its chest. For several minutes the two struggled for dominance, the fact that they weren't solid making the two creatures seem to mold together several times in the process. The ground would suddenly be torn, claw and talon marks scratching into them seemingly at random as the fight continued. Then without warning it was over, the Titans looking on in shock as the fox pinned the raven to the ground, a paw on each wing, and it mouth fixed over its throat. The action of which caused Raven's eyes to widen while within the spirit Raven and her mind blacked out for a moment, before they shot open again and was met with a different sight

Raven was a little shocked to find herself floating in an endless void of red energy, all sound seeming to have disappeared leaving her in complete silents. She knew she wasn't in the real world, but at the same time it wasn't her mind, which made her even more worried. The fact that the energy that she was floating in was giving off a feeling of extreme anger and sadness didn't help calm her nerves either, it was like she was swimming in a see of rage. It was actually affecting her too; Raven could feel Wrath drawing strength from her current surroundings, forcing her to strengthen the barrios she had around the dangerous emotion to stop her from escaping again.

Then without warning the grey skinned teen heard something, she wasn't sure what it was, but she was able to tell it came from a long way away and without giving herself time to think it through stated to make her way towards it. As she got closer Raven soon realized that the noises she was hearing were a mix between screams and howls, almost as if a human and an animal were wrestling, and the closer she got the louder it became.

When she finally made it to the source of the sounds Raven's eyes widen in a mix between shock, fear and horror, her hands coming to her mouth to stop the gasp escaping from her throat for fear of drawing attention her herself.

Floating in the air before her was Fox...or at least a part of him anyway. He was wrapped in chains that seemed to be attached to nothing, with his arms and legs spread out and a chain around his neck making it impossible for him to move. But the thing that shocked her the most was the fact that he seemed to be half way transformed into a fox, the fact that he was only wearing a pair of torn shorts giving her a clear view of his body. Both of his arms were covered in blood red fur with thick leathery black pads on his hands giving them a paw like appearance, with sharp black claws on the ends of each finger that looked like they could cut through steel. It was the same for his legs too. His chest still had several places that the fur hadn't spread to yet, giving it a patchy and miss matched appearance and she could clearly see a long red tail waving around behind him. But by far the worst was his face. It as almost completely changed into that of a fox, with a short snout and a mouth full of sharp white fangs. The only part that wasn't covered in fur was a small patch around his right eye, which for some reason was the brightest blue she had ever seen instead of the blood red eyes he normally had and that she could see now in his left eye. Another thing she noticed was that the emotions in each eye were different. The left, red eye with the slit pupil was full of anger and hate, emotions she'd come to expect from the strange teen. Yet in the right…it was like looking into a pool of overflowing sadness and regret, a seemingly endless stream of tears flooding from that single eye.

As she watched in stunned silence he started to stain against the chains, every muscle in his body working in an attempt to be free as a scream tore its way out of his throat before turning into a howl half way through that echoed around the void of endless red energy.

It was at that point that Raven noticed something else that sent a cold shiver down her spine. He was emitting a thick, red miasma from his body that swirled around him a moment before floating off to join the red energy around them and the realization of what was happening made her blood run cold. All of the red energy around them that gave off a feeling of such hate and sadness, the seemingly endless void that they were floating in, was all coming from him.

It was _his _hate and sadness that she was floating in.

But before she could think about it any more Raven found her eyes locked with that of the..._thing_, before her as he finally noticed her presence, and in that moment she could feel the full weight of his hate. It took all her concentration to keep Wrath at bay as she felt more of the red energy actually seem to flow into her. Then to her horror Raven actually saw her normally dark blue cloak slowly begin to change to that all too familiar blood red colour of her darkest emotion. With each passing second the young girl actually felt her own inner demon grow stronger, actually hearing it chuckle and laugh sadistically as she fed off of the hatred they were practically bathing in. Try as she might Raven's meditation could not help her, as her outfit was not completely red and as if by some cruel trick Raven could actually see her reflection appear in the red energy below. Her eyes became fearful and she could barely let out a single struggled, "N-No!" for before her she saw that while one side of her face was normal, the other side held not one but two demonic red eyes not unlike those of Fox. It was Raven's absolute worst fear, her Rage was taking over and she was becoming powerless to stop it.

It quickly became too much for her to handle as the thick energy around her was overwhelming her and pushing her out. Her eyes slowly began to drift shut, but not before they caught one last sight that would forever burn within her mind. The sight of the bound Fox, slowly becoming encased in the grip of a single massive blood red hand of energy.

XXX

With a single cry, Raven shot up her hand out stretched as her breath was hitched before she felt a familiar hand on her shoulder. Her eyes turned to find Robin as well as the rest of the team all looking upon her with expressions of worry and relief. It didn't take long for her to realize she was in the Tower's infirmary and that she had passed out. Letting out a sigh the quiet girl rubbed her throbbing head as she tried to collect herself, "What happened."

Pulling his chair forward, Robin sat next to her head and looked at his grey skinned friend as he talked, "We aren't entirely sure. Once Fox broke free of your spell, he suddenly turned into that Red Fox form he used before and you summoned up that black Raven form you've used before. The two of you fought for a bit before he overpowered you and left. You were unconscious so we had to bring you back here."

His response only merited a nod before Raven asked another simple question, "How long?"

This time it was Cyborg who responded, "About three days, my scans didn't show any serious physical injuries but some serious brain activity was going on the entire time you were unconscious."

Robin turned serious as he looked at the girl with a keen deductive eye.

"What happened?"

Raven quietly sighed as she sat straight up, recalling what she had seen, "I'm not sure; I think my power reacted to his on instinct when he broke free. Robin, I was wrong, his magic isn't fuelled by hate..._he _is fuelled by _rage_. I saw the inside of his soul and all he can feel is hate and...sadness, it's almost like every other emotion has been torn out of him. But something isn't right, I don't know what or how to explain it, but something isn't _right_! I'm missing something..." Resting a hand on her shoulder, Robin eased her back into the bad when he saw her getting more stressed, which earned him a grateful nod after she had calmed down. They all sat in silence for several minutes, even Beastboy was able to keep his mouth shut, before both he and Starfire left to get something to eat.

When he was sure they were gone, Robin decided to speak what had been on his mind since his talk with Fox, something that made him even more worried about the boy, even more know after hearing what Raven had seen.

"He said memory..."

When he saw that he had their attention, the masked teen continued.

"'_I will not allow you to tread on their memory', _that's what he said."

Comprehension appeared in both their faces after a moment, only to be replaced a second later by small frowns that mirrored his own. Standing, Cyborg moved to stand next to Robin, his hand on his chin as he thought over what this could mean.

"All we can do now is wait to hear back from Starfire's people, until then we can't confirm anything, but if you're right then that would mean..."

He didn't finish his sentence, he didn't need to.

XXX

"**The time is almost at hand**"

Turing around to look at the four glowing eyes were glaring at him, barely noticing his surroundings as the warehouse he was sat in was replaced by the cave he was always bought to when speaking with Trigon, Naruto's eyes widened slightly as the words registered in his head. If it was almost time to start faze one then that meant he was one step closer to getting his reward.

Looking up at the eyes with the closeted thing that to excitement that he was able to feel, the blonde teen knelt before them before it turned completely serious, making sure he understood exactly what was expected of him.

"What must I do?"

Smirking at the submissive action, Trigon couldn't help a small chuckle that escaped his lips at the sight of the once proud and pure boy before him, a boy that had fought to protect his people yet still remained pure know keeling before him waiting for orders, to his eyes it was perfect.

"**Tomorrow it begins; you will mark her with my symbol and start the process to open the portal. I don't care how you do it but it must be done by midnight! Not a second later! The symbols will appear on your hands and all you will need to do is touch her, they will do the rest.**"

Nodding his head, Naruto paused for second before looking up at the four eyes with a look of desperation, but before he could voice his request Trigon snorted at the look in disgust fore the now familiar red mist started to form around him. He couldn't stop the tears form falling down his face as his friends and family surrounded him, smiling at him and waving. He saw his parents, looking at him with pride, Kakashi-sensei giving him his famous one eyed smile, he even saw Shikamaru smirking at him with a cigarette between his lips.

And like the times before he couldn't stop himself from reaching out to touch them, but this time when his fingers brushed ageist his mothers, who had reached out to touch him as he did her, they actually touched for a second before they all disappeared, causing Naruto to let out a choked sob at coming so closes.

From his position above the blonde teen Trigon watched with sick satisfaction the boy broke down in front of him. He had purposefully allowed him to touch the women, knowing it would only strengthen his hold on the boy that much more. He waited quietly for a few minutes until he Naruto had regained his self-control, smirking when he saw the boys eyes filled with determination. He savoured that look for a moment before speaking again, his words being repeated back to him as if the boy was in some kind of trance.

"_**What you have concealed, you shall become,**_

_**The message must be delivered; your destiny shall be fulfilled,**_

_**The portal must be opened!**_"

When he was done, Naruto bowed his head.

"It shall be done...Master"

XXX

**Hope you all like it, and again sorry for the long wait :)**

**R&R :)**


End file.
